Kagome Kagome
by Thanatos' Wrath
Summary: It doesn't have much to do with either of the mangas. I just took the names and mashed them together. It's mainly about the song Kagome Kagome. Read. I suck at summaries. He he... Ok


A/N: Hello! So this is my first one-shot and my first song-fic. I own nothing. The song goes to Vocoloid. The characters are from "Soul Eater" and "Death Note". If you want to reach go to watch?v=clpxK87oQdA. Read and review! Flames will be used to send your soul to the pits of hell ;p

Kagome Kagome

"Every action has an equal but opposite reaction" I thought. Meet me, L Ryuzaki, no one extraordinaire. People never seem to notice me. Even the teachers don't see me. I guess that's what happens when you are not special, and live in busy modern day urban Tokyo, Japan.

I was walking down the hallway with my iPod in my ears, when I saw him walking down the hall. Soul, that is. Soul had platinum blond, nearly white, hair, ice blue eyes and was about six feet tall, one foot taller than me. His family was very important in Tokyo's history so he was treated well. He acted like an angel around adults, but at school he was mean as a snake.

"Hey Ryuzuki! It's time." He yelled. I sighed. I knew what "time" it was. It happened every day

He shoved me into the cold unforgiving locker, popping my ear buds out, and (after I fell) repeatedly kicked me until I nearly blacked out. Laughing, he leisurely walked action has an equal but opposite reaction

I picked myself and put my ear buds back in. Coincidently, "Kagome Kagome" had started playing. As the song started I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

_An old building out of the sun's reach_

Soul was having a great day. School was good as usual, and he was hanging with his friends at the edge of the forest. Suddenly he saw a path. It was faded and twisted, with an eerie feel to it, challenging Soul to follow it. Never one to turn down a challenge, Soulfollowed the winding snake.

Visibility soon was reduced to right in front of Soul's nose, but even in the darkness he could make out the huge silhouette of a building that was as large as Mt. Fuji [simile]. It looked over him compelling him to enter. He didn't want to, he wanted to run back screaming, but he couldn't. A small compulsion forced him forward. Step by step. Foot by foot. Yard by yard. Soul's feet led him straight toward the front door. It opened before he could knock and he stepped inside.

_Hallways with decay starting to leach_

Instantly the smell of rotting wood hit his nose. A single lit torch in a rack on the wall was the only source of light in where ever he was. Soul picked the torch up pointing the flame forward. It turned out he was in a corridor. The walls were green, damp, and squishy to the touch. The floor was termite infested and the rug, moth ridden. Soul looked up... Wait! Was that blood?! No, that couldn't be true.

_Behind the door in a dark back room_

There was that feeling again, forcing him to approach the end of the corridor. As he approached, the light of his torch revealed that there was a door at the very end of the corridor.

Were children remembered by what, by whom?

He opened the door and to his surprise there were children sitting in a circle. They simultaneously turned their heads at him. To Soul's horror, he recognized all of them. They were all his past victims. They had disappeared years ago and people just assumed that they hadcommitted suicide. They looked different though, he didn't remember them missing body had missing arms. Some had missing eyes. And some had eyepatches. One even had a bandage around his head that was still coated in fresh blood.

"Do you remember us?" They chorused at Soul with unblinking eyes and soft mutely nodded

_They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time_

_We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time_

"We're glad you could come" said one, with a voice as high and happy as sparrow.

"We've been waiting for a long time, waiting for someone to play our game."

"Your game?" Soul asked reluctantly.

"Yes, our game." They replied, "Kagome Kagome"

_Kagome Kagome_

_Please don't try to run from us_

_Kagome Kagome_

_What games will we play, can I guess?_

"You know, I think I'll just leave now." Soul said, slowly backing towards the door. He reached the door and started to twist its knob. It was locked. He was stuck in the room with all of these children.

"Please don't run from us run from us, we just want to play our game. You know how to play our game, right?" they asked

"Yeah," Soul replied. "Kagome Kagome, or circle you circle you. One of the players is blindfolded, brought to the middle, and circled by the others. Then he or she has to guess the kid behind them."

"Correct!" they chorused. "And, since you are our special guest you can be in the center!If you win you can leave, if not you can play with us forever."

_Before the moon sets again_

_You can play with us until then!_

Soul was blindfolded and led into the center of room. Slowly the children circled him like he was fresh blood. Revolving they chanted.

"Kagome Kagome, Kagome Kagome"

They stopped waited for him to guess. He struggled to think. Wait! He remembered that soft spoken voice behind him. The memory was a whisper in the wind. Who was it?

"Tsubaki."

"Good!" they all applauded. "Let's play again!"

"Wait!" Soul shouted franticly. "I won, can I leave now?"

"But we can play with you until the moon sets" Tsubaki said indicating to the perfect gleaming sphere in the sky.

They kept playing and Soul kept gussing.

_Kagome Kagome_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

Again and again he kept guessing correctly. As time went on, the moon slowly sunk until it was gone and the sun started rising. One by one the children collapsed and started sleeping.

_Orphanage deep in the forest greens_

_So no one would find the dark machines_

The wall at the back of the room slid open revealing a man silhouetted by white light. As he approached Soul began to make out his features. He was in his late forties, tall, slender and well built. His hair was a bird's nest, his smile impossibly wide and his eyes… What happened to his eyes?! They were bright red! That was unnatural. They glimmered with humor but had an undercurrent of madness. In fact his entire face subtly radiated madness, as if to say "Hey! Let's see what your insides look like. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Congratulations Soul!" He cried, "You managed to survive the entire night. I'm Asura. Come on, let's take a tour." He trotted away, Soul following warily.

The wall slid open again revealing a large, bright white room. It was loud and bustling. Everyone was busy with their work and chatting, but all of them had that same insane smile.

Asura turned towards Soul. "We were given this faculty during World War II. The Nazis took over and we used this place to accomplish mans greatest desire. Immortality. Of course, when we succeeded, we needed to hide our blueprints and plans thus the creepy surrounding. Very rarely do we let people come in."

_Made from a little child's brain_

_Immortality built of children's pain_

You must be wondering how we achieved such an accomplishment." Asura continued. "Around the 1950's we discovered that the essence of the brain of a child, when mixed with the proper chemicals, has the ability to stop aging. As you see we are doing quite well as immortals. "Unfortunately, there must be a sacrifice." He gestured to the room behind them with the decapitated children. After a moment of deathly quiet silence Asura clapped his hands. "Now, you have two options you can join our ranks as one of us…"

"Dude!" Soul exclaimed, "No! That's sick!"

"I guess you choose the second option. To die"

_The children in the orphan place_

_Circled the teacher with a smiling face_

_Singing a child's play song, "Kagome Kagome! Kagome Kagome!"_

"Uhhhh" Soul backed up. His eyes darted through the room. The only door was the one behind him. He tried to make a dash for the door, but it opened to reveal all of the children. They slowly made their way towards him.

"Soon you'll be joining them" Asura said

"No thanks" Soul shouted as he plowed through he children and out into the corridor.

_Even if your head is crushed in_

_Even if if your arm is taken_

_The children who can never die_

_They laugh at you sweetly_

Soul ran down the corridor, only to find that the building had turned into a labyrinth. Taking random turns, Soul ran, listening to the children's laughter behind him, high and sweet. He rounded yet another corner to find a dead end.

_Kagome Kagome_

_Don't run away, you'll be missed_

_Kagome Kagome_

_Please drink with us, we insist_

Soul started to back track but he could hear the children approaching. Soon he was surrounded, blind folded, and circled.

"Who's behind you?" they asked. In his panic he made a mistake.

"Misa?"

"Wrong!" they cried

_You should come play with us_

_Play forever with us_

The blind fold was ripped off and Soul couldn't help but think dryly "How cliché. The bully is now being bullied."

"You should have chosen to join us." Asura told him. He raised a gleaming danced across its surface. Soul bit his tongue. He could taste his blood,salty and coppery.

_Kagome Kagome_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

Soul's heart raced. The knife flashed. Darkness.

* * *

"L! WAKE UP!" I woke up. What a lovely dream that was. I got out of bed and prepared for school. As I exited the house, I noticed the chaos. People were running around and shouting out. I stopped one of the people walking by to ask what was going on.

"It's Soul! He went into the forest and never came out!" Wow. I guess every action reallydoes have an equal but opposite reaction. Kagome Kagome.

So? What did you think? REVIEW!


End file.
